The Taker of Blood
by King Ren 77
Summary: "Wh-what was that for?" Yuu asked after Mika pulled away, his face feeling a bit hot. Mika's kissed him plenty times before but never as The Taker of Blood. "I wanted to see what it felt like, kissing you." Mika told him. Seraph!Mika


**Basically my nonsensical babblings of my ideas about seraph Mika.**

* * *

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya." Mika greeted.

"Mika." Yuu said, much less formal. He never understood why Mika said his full name, well, The Taker of Blood, anyway.

Mika was in his Seraph form now, which they recently discovered. It made sense that he had one too, but Yuu didn't think he'd ever get to see it. He admitted he was curious, and with The King of Salt being safe now he kind of wanted to see what Mika's seraph was like.

Mika's seraph was named The Taker of Blood and, as the name implies, his powers involved taking blood from people, sort of ironic now that he was a vampire.

The seraph had black angel wings, red and black eyes, and red seraph markings on his face that were like Kimizuki's sister's.

He could make vine-like things appear from his back that were made out of blood, and used those to pierce people's bodies, consuming more blood from them and draining them dry.

But that had only happened a few times, thankfully to evil bloodsuckers.

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya," Mika said again, to which Yuu raised his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if Mika had something to say or if he should say Mika's name again now or what.

"Come here." Mika told him, waving him over to where he was sitting.

Yuu did as he was told and sat next to Mika. Mika then proceeded to take Yuu's face in his hands and kiss him on the lips.

"Wh-what was that for?" Yuu asked after Mika pulled away, his face feeling a bit hot. Mika's kissed him plenty times before but never as The Taker of Blood.

"I wanted to see what it felt like, kissing you." Mika told him.

"Did you like it...?" Yuu asked.

"I did." Mika responded, nodding.

"We're, um, dating too, right?" Yuu kind of assumed so but he never talked about this sort of things with Blood Taker, and he's never kissed him before. Though to be fair, he's never kissed Mika as The King of Salt either.

"Of course, did you think otherwise?" He asked, takings Yuu's hands and just holding them. He was being oddly affectionate today, but Yuu didn't mind.

"No. I mean, I didn't really know." Yuu told him.

"Am I dating The King of Salt as well?" Mika asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, I know he likes Mika, but he's never really met you."

"So Yuu-chan doesn't like me." Mika said pouting. It felt weird hearing him call him 'Yuu-chan' right now. He kind of missed it.

"No! I'm sure he'll love you! I love you!" Yuu tried to reassure.

The Taker of Blood chuckled. "You don't have to be so loud about it, Yuu-chan. You've always had a problem using your indoor voice."

"I have not!" Yuu yelled, quite loudly.

Mika may have a slight point.

"I want to meet him," Mika said suddenly. "The King of Salt." He elaborated.

"Right now?" Yuu asked.

"Is that a problem?" Mika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, 'course not. I just wasn't expecting you to meet so soon." Yuu said, before stretching a bit.

"Is that necessary? Do you have to do warm-ups before you turn?" Mika teased.

"No, I just want to make sure he's a good mood for you, since it's your first time meeting."

"Because stretching always puts me in a good mood. You're a genius, Yuu-chan."

"How come every time you call me that name it's to mock or tease me?"

"You're easy to tease."

"Well, I'm gonna turn into The King of Salt now, so you won't be able to tease me so easily."

"I can try."

"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a million great comebacks."

Mika slowly patted him on the shoulder. "Sure, Yuu-chan. Believe in whatever makes you happy."

"See what I mean about the name thing?! Okay, I'm going, for real now." Yuu said before taking a deep breath.

He then grew wings the color of the night, and his eyes turned black and yellow.

"Hello, Taker of Blood." The Salt King simply said. It was true that they had never met before, but the Salt King already liked him. He was worried, however, that the Blood Taker wouldn't like __him__. What if he didn't like the Salt King now that he's met him? Mika was a tough one to convince, not necessarily with him but the demon side of him had a hard time winning him over. The Taker of Blood was Mika essentially, what if he didn't like him or the demon?

"Hello, Salt King...are we dating?" Mika got straight to the point. The King of Salt chuckled. He was adorable.

"Yes, Mikaela, The Taker of Blood, we are dating." The Salt King said, stroking Mika's face affectionately.

"Good," Mika said, before placing a quick hesitant peck on his lips.

"May I ask you something?" The King of Salt asked.

"Of course,"

"How do you feel about the demon? I know Mikaela was apprehensive about him at first."

"Mikaela and I are the same. Ultimately I love you no matter what. So yes, I do love the demon."

The Salt King smiled, touching his forehead to Mika's. "I'm glad. Your Yuu-chan's coming back now."

"You are my Yuu-chan." The Taker of Blood said, taking the Salt King's hands in his.

The Salt King laughed, before changing back into his human form.

Yuu felt dizzy.

He swayed a bit when he sat up, and Mika steadied him. "Are you alright? Maybe you should've done your stretches before you changed back."

Yuu resisted the urge to laugh. "Let's see you turn back and be completely fine, Mr. Smartass."

Then Mika was suddenly back to a normal vampire, still steadying a slightly dizzy Yuu.

"You were saying?"

"Oh come on!"


End file.
